Dari Waktu ke Waktu
by qunnyv19
Summary: Aku menyadarinya. Aku semakin menyadarinya— bahwa, dari waktu ke waktu, kau semakin mencintainya. RnR? ;)


**DARI WAKTU KE WAKTU**

Aku menyadarinya. Aku semakin menyadarinya— bahwa, dari waktu ke waktu, kau semakin mencintai_nya_.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**D**ari **W**aktu **k**e **W**aktu by _qunnyv19  
**created: 09.01.2013  
****published: 19.01.2013**__  
_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**H**arry **P**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **T**  
**T**ime: **S**eventh **Y**ears **a**t **H**ogwarts (**a**fter **H**ogwarts **B**attle)  
**G**enre: **D**rama & **A**ngst

**WARNING: Prequel of "Sampai Entah Kapan", Ending tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, OOC, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Lagi–lagi.

Seharusnya setelah Perang Besar, ia bisa tenang.

Tetapi ternyata ...

Banyak wartawan yang mengejarnya, hampir setiap hari— oh tidak, setiap jam. Apalagi si Rita-yang-selalu-ingin-tahu-Skeeter itu. Ia tahu di Hogwarts ia bisa 'aman' dari wartawan–wartawan tersebut. Tapi, ia harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada kumbang yang berada di dekatnya.

Kenapa sih hanya dia yang dikejar–kejar?

Padahal dia juga dibantu kawan–kawannya, tidak sendiri.

Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger..

Berhenti di nama itu. Ya, nama itu.

Hermione Jean Granger.

Harry menepis pikiran itu jauh–jauh. Setelah diberi kesempatan untuk kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts, apalagi terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid, dia juga harus belajar dengan baik untuk mendapat NEWT yang mencukupi ...

Untuk menjadi seorang Auror.

Walaupun ia The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, dan yang lain, tetapi pihak Kementrian tetap meminta nilai yang cukup sebagai Auror. Dan Harry senang akan hal itu.

Meraih perkamen dan pena bulu, ia kembali mengerjakan essay Transfigurasinya, salah satu pelajaran yang harus didapatkan nilai 'O' untuk menjadi Auror.

"Harry—"

Harry tetap (berusaha) fokus, walaupun ia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ditulisnya. Dia menatap kosong ke perkamennya.

Tunggu ...

Kosong?

Harry menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya

"—kau tidak bisa menulis jika penamu tidak dicelupkan ke tinta, Harry," Hermione melanjutkan dengan geli, dan Ron yang duduk beberapa meter jauhnya dari meja Harry dan Hermione hanya mendengus.

"Oh, err— yeah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Harry mencelupkan penanya ke tinta, lalu membuka-buka buku Transfigurasinya, dan melanjutkan menulis.

"Wartawan itu jangan terlalu diperdulikan, Harry. Mereka hanya ingin dapat galleon jika di surat kabarnya terdapat namamu di sana," jelas Hermione lembut, Harry mengangguk–angguk.

Harry tahu bahwa Hermione berusaha menghiburnya. Padahal, saat ini, Hermione lah yang patut dihibur.

Tentu saja. Pasca pemberitahuan peristiwa Hermione dan Malfoy— Harry berjengit memikirkan nama itu— Ron dengan terang–terangan memulai sikap 'memusuhi' Hermione'. Hermione sudah berkali–kali berusaha untuk berbaikan dengan Ron, meminta maaf, membantunya mengerjakan essay, mengunjungi asrama Gryffindor setiap hari, tetapi Ron tetap bersikekeuh bahwa Malfoy akan melakukan rencana jahat, entah taruhan atau menyiksa Muggle-Born, walau itu sudah tidak diperlakukan— yeah, Harry menduga sebenarnya masalah tidak jauh–jauh.

Ron cemburu.

Bukan hanya Ron, tetapi dia juga cemburu.

Tetapi dia bersikap seperti kekasih Ginny Weasley, seperti biasa, seperti dulu.

* * *

Harry's POV

Aku kembali berceloteh riang dengan teman–teman Gryffindorku. Aku jarang ke sini karena aku semakin banyak kegiatan— latihan Quidditch (aku juga kapten sekarang, walaupun Prof McGonagall tidak mengizinkan Kapten dan Ketua Murid merangkap sekaligus, tetapi dia tahu bahwa anak–anak Gryffindor yang tepat jadi Kapten hanya dia, bukan sombong, sih), tugas–tugas Ketua Murid, mempersiapkan untuk NEWT— mengingat aku kelas 7 sekarang, dan menghindari wawancara–wawancara tidak penting.

Abaikan yang terakhir.

Tanpa kehadiran Hermione lagi.

Hermione sudah mulai jarang menapakkan kaki ke sini. Lebih jarang dariku. Aku tahu dia mulai ragu untuk ke sini. Bukan cuma Ron saja yang memusuhinya. Bahkan yang lain juga.

Bahkan Neville juga! Bayangkan.

Jangan heran. Aku banyak tahu tentang Hermione.

Aku selalu tahu ... tentang dia.

Tiba–tiba lukisan Nyonya Gemuk menjeblak terbuka, dan seseorang menapakkan kaki ke sini dengan wajah dan mata yang merah.

Hermione ...?

Tidak beres.

"Hey, Hermione!" aku menyambutnya ramah— seperti biasanya. Tetapi, Ginny tidak menyambut Hermione heboh seperti biasanya. Dia tidak memperdulikan Hermione. Lavender Brown asik berdiskusi dengan Parvati Patil— padahal mereka biasanya langsung meneriaki Hermione kalau masuk Ruang Rekreasi. Neville Longbottom (pura–pura) mengerjakan essay Herbologinya dengan mulut yang tersungging ke bawah. Ron, lebih parah lagi, setelah mendengar aku memanggil nama Hermione, dia berkata,

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu, tiba–tiba aku mencium bau musang di sini. Bye Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Neville!"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menoleh cepat ke arah Hermione. Dia berusaha tersenyum tegar.

"Hi, all." Ginny mendengus, Lavender dan Parvati masih sibuk mengobrol, walaupun omongan mereka semakin tidak nyambung. Neville langsung meremas–remas perkamennya, dan aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mau ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, Hermione?" tanyaku ramah, sambil berusaha menenangkannya. Dia mengangguk, lalu kami meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Sekilas aku melihat Ginny menyorotkan tatapan sinis kepada aku dan Hermione.

* * *

Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"Hermione, kau habis menangis." Tanpa basa–basi aku langsung menanyakannya, tidak, menyatakannya.

Hermione lalu memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya dengan hangat.

Aku tidak ingin pelukan ini berakhir.

Tetapi ... Hermione sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Oh, trims, H— Harry," katanya sambil sesenggukan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"T— t— tadi, a— a— ku b—"

"Pelan–pelan saja, 'Mione."

Setelah menunggu tiga menit, Hermione melanjutkan perkataannya.

"T— tadi, aku bertemu dengan Parkinson."

Oh, aku segera tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan pipi yang memerah sebelah seperti itu ...

Aku tidak perlu penjelasan lagi. Aku mengelus–elus rambutnya dengan pelan.

"H— Harry ..."

"Kau tidak salah, Hermione, keputusan tentang hati kau yang memutuskan, bukan orang lain," bisikku menenangkannya.

"Kau benar–benar sahabat yang pengertian, Harry," sahut Hermione tersenyum kepadaku. Aku balas tersenyum.

_Kau benar–benar sahabat yang pengertian, Harry._

Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

Entah karena lelah menangis atau lelah belajar, Hermione tertidur di pangkuanku.

* * *

Normal POV.

Berbulan–bulan setelah kejadian itu, semua tetap bertingkah seperti _biasa_. _Biasa_ untuk menjauhi Hermione, kecuali Draco dan Harry, tentunya.

"Hermione, tenanglah.. aku selalu ada di sisimu," ucap Draco mengecup kening Hermione pelan di Menara Astronomi. Hermione hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lalu bersender di pundak Draco. Hermione lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah karena dijauhi oleh teman–temannya. Lelah selalu dilabrak oleh fans–fans Draco. Lelah dengan cibiran–cibiran sinis yang ditujukan kepadanya setiap dia sendiri di koridor. Lelah karena perlakuan Pansy Parkinson yang hampir setiap hari melontarkan ucapan–ucapan pedas. Lelah karena dia sangat mencintai Draco, tetapi mempunyai halangan dan rintangan yang sangat banyak..

Setiap hari.

Saat ini dia butuh dukungan dari sahabat, bukan terpojok seperti ini. Dia butuh pelukan, bukan hinaan. Dia butuh perhatian, bukan cibiran. Bahkan sahabat–sahabatnya dari Gryffindor. Hanya Harry, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti tentang Hermione. Hermione bersyukur kedudukannya di Ketua Murid sehingga tidak ada yang berani untuk menjebaknya atau memantrainya. Dan di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid Hermione selalu bercerita kepada Harry, karena tempatnya untuk curhat hanya Harry. Ron bahkan tidak memperdulikan dia lagi. Ginny.. kekasih Harry juga tidak memperdulikan Hermione. Kadang–kadang dia berkunjung ke Asrama Ketua Murid untuk mengunjungi Harry, bukan Hermione.

Memang sebenarnya salahnya apa?

Berpacaran dengan keturunan Bangsawan?

Berpacaran dengan seorang Slytherin?

Berpacaran dengan seorang ... PureBlood?

"Hermione, kau melamun." Draco mengelus rambut Hermione perlahan. Hermione menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berbohong," elak Hermione lagi. Akhirnya Draco diam pertanda menyerah.

"Kau tidak mau turun ke Aula Besar?" tanya Hermione. Akhirnya Draco menyeret Hermione untuk menuju ke Aula Besar, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata _emerald_ mengawasi dari balik pintu, mengenakan Jubah Gaibnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, dengan PDnya Pansy Parkinson menggandeng lengan Draco dan melepaskan tautan tangan Draco dan Hermione. Pansy segera menyeret Draco ke meja Slytherin.

"PERHATIAN!" teriaknya dengan suara melengking(nya). Membuat semua orang di Aula Besar menoleh kepadanya, termasuk Hermione. Pansy menggelayut manja di lengan Draco, walaupun Draco terlihat ogah–ogahan.

"Semua yang dikatakan Drakie-ku bohong pada saat kelas tujuh awal, benar kan, Drakie? Ya! Drakie—ku sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berpacaran dengan MudBlood-Granger-Gryffindor itu, karena dia di bawah pengaruh Amortentia. Jadi, hubungan Drake dengan Granger tidak benar!" beberapa anak perempuan (hampir semua murid Hogwarts) langsung bersorak semangat. Draco terkejut dengan perkataan itu dan segera melepas tangan Parkinson, mencoba untuk pergi dari meja Slytherin untuk ke meja Gryffindor. Hermione menangis saat itu juga. Ron terlihat marah,

"Jadi kau saking menyukai si Malfoy, kau meracuninya dengan Amortentia, begitu, Hermione?!" tanyanya penuh emosi. Baru pertama kali ini, setelah kejadian pengumuman di kelas tujuh awal, dia berbicara kepada Hermione.

"Aku, a— a— a— ku tidak melakukannya, Ron, sungguh."

"OH! Atau Malfoy yang meracunimu dengan Amortentia?! Baiklah!" geram Ron.

"Ron, tunggu!" Harry yang sudah mengetahui cerita sebenarnya berteriak kepada Ron, namun Ron tidak peduli. Ron lalu tanpa segan–segan segera berjalan cepat menuju meja Slytherin dan menghampiri Draco,

BUK!

Pukulannya keras mengenai pelipis Draco dan langsung lebam. Belum puas, dia menghajar hidung Draco sehingga hidung Draco berdarah.

"Hey, darah pengkhianat Weasley! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Drakie-ku?!" Parkinson panik, dia segera meminta pada Goyle & Crabbe untuk menggotong Draco menuju Hospital Wing.

"Yeah— aku tidak peduli dengan Drakie-mu itu, Parkinson!" Ron lalu kembali ke meja Gryffindor dan memeluk Hermione yang sedang menangis. Ron memeluk Hermione dengan sayang.

"Harry, sebaiknya kita membawa Hermione ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor atau Asrama Ketua Murid." Harry mengangguk, lalu menuntun Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny menuju asrama ketua Murid, lebih tentram, pikirnya.

* * *

Harry's POV

Parkinson benar–benar keterlaluan, pikirku. Buat apa dia menyebar berita tidak penting di Aula Besar sampai terjadi perkelahian seperti itu. Dia benar–benar tidak bisa berpikir.

"Hermione! Kau baik–baik saja?" Ron mengguncang–guncang tubuh Hermione yang hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu, Ron," timpalku. Ron hanya mengangguk. Ginny segera membuatkan coklat panas untuk Hermione.

"Sudah aku bilang dia jahat padamu, Hermione," ujar Ginny lalu meletakkan piala berisi coklat panas di sebelah Hermione. Hermione hanya menatap ke atas langit–langit Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dia sedang berbaring di sofa panjang.

"Gin." Aku mendelik kepadanya. Ginny malah memanas–manasinya padahal Hermione sedang stress seperti ini.

"Sudahlah," keluh Hermione. Dia meminum coklat panasnya dan kembali berbaring di sofa. Ron, Ginny dan aku hanya saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu. Setelah berbincang–bincang sebentar, mereka berdua lalu pergi dari Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Hermione, aku menyayangimu," bisikku di telinga Hermione yang sedang tertidur tentram.

* * *

Setelah melewati NEWT dengan berat, akhirnya aku bisa melepas rasa beban di pundakku ini. NEWT sudah selesai! Dan aku bisa bersantai lagi. Tinggal menunggu hasil apa aku berhasil menjadi Auror ataupun tidak.

Sekarang teman–teman Hermione kembali mendekat kepada Hermione. Hermione juga sudah bisa tersenyum ceria, walaupun kadang–kadang aku mendapati tatapan matanya kosong. Aku tahu, dia memikirkan si Malfoy itu. Bahkan pendekatan yang dilakukan Ron berbulan–bulan ini sepertinya tidak terlalu diperdulikannya. Ya, Ron sekarang mengincarnya. Sekarang aku benar–benar tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi. Apalagi Ginny selalu menempel padaku.. tidak! Aku mencintainya, tetapi mencintainya hanya sebagai saudara. Tetapi mungkin hal itu tidak disadari oleh Ginny sendiri.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun.. aku harus merelakan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Hermione.

Kata–kata Hermione terngiang–ngiang di pikiranku.

_Kau benar–benar sahabat yang pengertian, Harry._

Jangan bodoh, Harry, pikirku. Hermione hanya menganggapmu sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Karena Sabtu nanti adalah Pesta Kelulusan, aku segera mengajak teman kencan. Tidak seperti Yule Ball dulu yang aku harus setengah mati mencari, kini aku sudah mempunyai pasanganku.

Ginny Weasley, tentunya.

Dan ... tidak mengejutkan. Hermione berpasangan dengan Ron, yang akhir–akhir ini sering menggandeng tangan Hermione yang membuat berpasang–pasang mata mengarah kepada mereka berdua, termasuk Malfoy. Malfoy hanya mendengus lalu pergi begitu saja.

Dan, Draco Malfoy berpasangan dengan Pansy Parkinson. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang kesal saat melihat Hermione dan Ron bergandengan atau berangkulan _setiap kali_ di koridor. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

* * *

Pesta kelulusan telah tiba! Setelah pengumuman siapa yang memiliki nilai tertinggi (Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa. Hermione Granger), kami memulai acara untuk pesta dansa. Tetapi, sebuah pengumuman dari Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco Malfoy yang berada di panggung yang diletakkan di tengah–tengah itu menarik perhatian semua orang. Aku segera melepaskan tangan Ginny untuk mendengar pengumuman dari bangsawan itu.

"Perhatian, semua."

Semua hening.

"Saya selaku ayah dari Draco Malfoy, hanya ingin mengucapkan bahwa putra kami, akan bertunangan dengan Astoria Greengrass. Pertunangan akan diadakan di Malfoy Manor. Maka dari itu bagi yang berkenan silahkan untuk hadir," perkataan Lucius Malfoy membuat Hermione pucat di tempat. Bukan hanya pucat, tetapi pingsan!

"Hermione!" aku segera lari untuk membopongnya kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Tidak memperdulikan suara tepuk tangan riuh disekitarku, aku segera membawa Hermione pergi dari Aula Besar yang sudah disihir menjadi tempat pesta dansa.

Sesampainya di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, aku segera membawa Hermione ke kamarnya. Hermione, wajahnya pucat sekali, lalu berkeringat dingin.

Begitu sukanyakah dia kepada Draco Malfoy?

Begitu sayangnyakah dia kepada Draco Malfoy?

Begitu cintanyakah dia kepada Draco Malfoy?

Malfoy brengsek, batinku. Ternyata perkataan Ron benar. Draco tidak serius dengan Hermione. Saat aku membalikkan badanku. Ron dan Ginny sudah ada di sana. Ron mengepalkan tangan dengan muka memerah sedangkan Ginny hanya meringis.

"Apa kita tidak sebaiknya membawa dia ke Hospital Wing saja, Harry?" tanya Ginny, sementara aku menggeleng. Hermione tidak akan mau dibawa ke Hospital Wing jika tidak berdarah (begitu katanya), lalu aku menoleh kepada Ron yang menggeram – geram kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Harry. Dia saja tidak percaya!" geram Ron. Aku hanya diam. Ron lalu langsung berdiri di sebelahku dan menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione," ungkapnya sedih. Aku dan Ginny hanya berpandangan penuh arti.

Aku tahu. Cinta Hermione dan Draco akan bersatu nanti.

Tetapi sampai entah kapan begini, aku tidak tahu.

Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan berjuang demi apapun untuk kebahagiaan _sahabatku._

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Mengecewakan? Maafkan author! Author cuma kedapetan ide begini, apalagi alurnya melompat–lompat. Sekali lagi, maafkan daku! Angstnya juga ga dapet ya?! Sekali lagi maafkan daku.. *dicrucio*. Oke, oke. Di sini hanya menyampaikan bahwa Harry sangat mencintai Hermione sehingga dia rela apa aja untuk kebahagiaan dia. Udah itu aja._.**

**Review!**


End file.
